Delivery of advertisements is well known and various solutions are proposed to broadcast targeted advertisements according to the profile and the habits of the user. A first solution is described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 778,868, in which the ad stream is conveyed concurrently with a broadcast stream. Based on user profile, a receiver selects one ad from the plurality of ads.
Other solutions such as the one described in WO 2002/59820 are based on the registration of the online user's login time and the preparation of a list of advertisements in accordance with the delivery requirements set by the advertisers and the profile of the local user.
It is therefore a common aim for advertisers to try to deliver the advertisements having the highest chance to catch the interest of the targeted user.